finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Shield (equipment)
.]] Crystal Shield , also known as Crystal and Crystal Shld, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often the strongest non-special shield in the games it appears in, often being the final shield the player can buy in shops. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Shield is a high-ranked shield, found exclusively in the Game Boy Advance and later releases at the Lifespring Grotto and Whisperwind Cove. It provides 15 Defense, 45 Evasion, and prevents Petrify, and can only be equipped by the Knight and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy III Crystal Shield is the strongest normal shield that can be bought for 50,000 gil at Eureka or found at Ancients' Maze and Crystal Tower. In the NES version, 20 Defense, 30 Magic Defense, 19% Evade and +5 Strength, Agility, and Vitality. In the 3D versions, 20 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, and immunity to Confusion, Toad, Mini, Petrify, and Sleep. Final Fantasy IV Crystal Shield is a high-ranked shield, being the strongest shield before the GBA release, and is exclusive to Paladin Cecil Harvey. It provides 7 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, 40 Evasion, 6 Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and resistance towards Undead enemies. Only one can be acquired, found in the Lunar Subterrane. In the 3D version, it provides resistance towards Dark-elemental attacks as well as immunity to Sleep, Poison, Curse, and Instant Death. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Crystal Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 7 Defense, 4 Magic Defense, 40% Evasion, 6% Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and is strong against undead attacks. It can be found at the Depths. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Crystal Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 8 Defense, 45 Evasion, and 8 Weight. It can be bought for 9,000 gil at Phantom Village or the Great Sea Trench, or stolen from Crystelle. Final Fantasy VI Crystal Shield is the strongest heavy shield, providing 50 Defense, 34 Magic Defense, and 10% Evasion. It can only be equipped normally by Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer. It can be bought for 7,000 gil at Maranda, or Metamorphed from Platinum Dragon, Ice Dragon, Storm Dragon, Earth Dragon, Gold Dragon, Skull Dragon, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, and Proto Armor. Final Fantasy X Crystal Shield is an armor for Tidus, obtained when the dominant abilities on any shield are all four elemental Eater abilities. Final Fantasy XII Crystal Shield is a mid to high-ranked shield that provides 25 Evade and 10 Magic Evade. It requires the Shields 5 license to equip, and can be bought for 7,200 gil at Archades and Balfonheim Port, from completing the Vyraal Hunt, or found at Pharos - First Ascent (Wellspring Labyrinth). In the ''Zodiac versions, it provides 25 Evade, 10 Magick Evade, and requires the Shields 5 license for 35 LP. It can be bought for 6,360 gil at Phon Coast and Archades, or found at Phon Coast (Cape Tialan) and Tchita Uplands (Sundered Earth). It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, Foebreaker, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Crystal Shield is the strongest shield that can be bought, providing 40% Physical Evade and 15% Magic Evade. It can be bought for 21,000 gil at an Outfitter after the Battle of Fort Besselat during Chapter 4 or found as a rare treasure at Fort Besselat Sluice. Final Fantasy Dimensions Crystal Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 12 Defense and 42 Evade. Final Fantasy Dimensions II While not appearing formally, the Crystal Shield is wielded by the Onion Knight in his Rank 5 and 6 signets. Dissidia Final Fantasy Crystal Shield is a level 64 shield that provides +46 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Blessed Crystal" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 20,160 gil, Force Shield, Crystal x2, and Emperor Scale x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Crystal Shield is a level 30 shield that provides +33 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Blessed Crystal" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 45,800 gil, Faerie Shield, Crystal x2, and Warlock's Desire x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Crystal Shield appears as a shield within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 21 Armor Def, 15 Durability, +1 Magic Def, -2 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Gallery FF1 GBA Sprite - Crystal Shield.png|Final Fantasy'' (PSX/GBA). Crystal Shield FFIV DS Render.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Crystalshield.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Crystal Shield Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFX Armor - Shield 3.png|''Final Fantasy X. CrystalShield-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Crystal Shield.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLTnS Onion Knight Alt1.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. DFFOO Crystal Shield (I).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFI. DFFOO Crystal Shield (XII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFXII. FFRK Crystal Shield FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Crystal Shield FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Crystal Shield FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Crystal Shield FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Crystal Shield FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. Ehrgeiz Crystal Shield.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Shields